


An Excellent Idea

by Celestriakle



Series: TFW Human AU [2]
Category: NiGHTS into Dreams, ナイツ 〜星降る夜の物語〜 | NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestriakle/pseuds/Celestriakle
Summary: Negaluce's perfect plan goes a little awry.





	An Excellent Idea

"You're an idiot," said Negatrine.

"Shut up," snapped Negalucent as xe yanked on the bathroom doorknob once more in vain. As much as hiding in the arcade's play structure so they could stay all night and play video games for free seemed like a good idea in theory, they had run into some unexpected consequences. The bathroom door being locked, for one; a growing hunger that was making both more irritable by the minute, for two; and an incoming hangover for both, for three.

"I'm calling 999."

"We'll get banned for sure," whined Negaluce, letting xir head fall upon the door.

"That was probably going to happen anyway..." sighed Negatrine as he pulled out his phone. For a few moments, he was silent. Negaluce turned his head, still leaning on the bathroom door, and watched Negatrine's face, seeing the way his brows slowly drew together before the light on his phone clicked off. Negatrine's anxious eyes met 'Luce's. "Please tell me your phone has some battery left."


End file.
